Retour Dans Le Passé
by Mel DiCaire Benaim
Summary: On ne jouait pas avec les voyages dans le temps, tout le monde le savait, pourtant le Dark One avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, sans savoir tout ce qu'il allait provoquer...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, je sais que j'ai toujours "Cauchemar" et "Souviens-toi Emma" à publier, mais j'ai eu cette idée pendant le BTS d'allemand ce matin et j'ai dû l'écrire.**_

_**Et comme je n'ai pas envie qu'un jour j'aille sur et que je vois une fanfiction du même genre que la mienne, avant que je l'ai publié, voici le prologue.**_

_**Ça sera bien entendu du SwanQueen, avec un coup de pouce de mademoiselle Elsa pour le former, mais je n'en dit pas plus et vous laisse lire, bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Elsa, 16 ans, était en train de jouer avec sa petite sœur, de 10 ans, Anna, essayant de la retrouver dans la forêt dans laquelle elles jouaient à cache-cache, la petite rouquine était très douée pour se cacher, un don qu'elle avait surement emprunté à sa maman aux cheveux blonds, malheureusement, l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, ne lui avait pas elle, emprunté son don à retrouver les autres.**_

_**Je te retrouverais toujours était une capacité qu'elle ne maitrisait pas et qu'elle ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs, comment pouvait-on toujours retrouver quelqu'un, c'était absurde, mais elle ne se voyait pas dire ça à sa grand-mère.**_

_**S'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt, Elsa retint un cri de stupeur en voyant un homme, étrange, apparaitre devant elle, il avait la peau qui brillait, comme si elle était recouverte de diamant, et un teint oscillant entre le vert et le brun.**_

_**Une voix bien trop étrange également, qui lui fila des frissons partout, elle était en danger, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle le sentait, au plus profond d'elle.**_

_**Il lui avait raconté une histoire, une histoire à dormir debout, il disait s'appeler Rumpelstiltskin et venir du futur, ce que la blonde n'avait pas cru, on ne pouvait pas voyager dans le temps, l'une de ses mères l'avait fait une fois, mais elle avait failli gâcher la rencontre de ses propres parents et ne jamais exister, depuis, plus personne n'avait tenté l'expérience.**_

_**Elle lui avait répondu avec tout l'aplomb qu'elle tenait de sa mère aux cheveux bruns et n'avait pu se retenir de frissonner à nouveau, tandis qu'il éclatait de rire.**_

_**Tendant sa main devant lui, y faisant apparaitre une boite noire qu'il fit ouvrir en passant son autre main dessus.**_

_**Faisant disparaitre Elsa, dans une fumé bleu, la faisant entrer dans la boîte noir, il devait maintenant aller la cacher ou personne ne la retrouverais, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa vision se réaliser, il ne pouvait pas se faire tuer par la fille de son ancienne disciple, il était hors de question qu'il perde cette bataille, surtout pas comme ça…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous laisse pour ce soir et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**M. Cooper-Prentiss.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien, voici la suite de cette fic, je vous remercie pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, ça m'a motivé pour vous écrire une suite, qui je l'espère vous plaira, je ne vais pas épiloguer 10 ans, je vais simplement vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_11 mai 2014_

_StoryBrooke – Maine_

_**Elsa ne pensait jamais revoir la lumière du jour, et pourtant, c'était le cas, elle n'était plus prisonnière du récipient noir, elle revivait, pour la première fois depuis, elle ne savait combien de temps.**_

_**Elle était toujours vêtue de sa robe préférée, elle était bleu, et lui avait été offerte par son oncle Neal, pour ses 14 ans, elle la quittait rarement depuis, tant et si bien, que sa mère aux cheveux bruns avait dû lancer un sort, afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se salisse, et afin qu'elle soit toujours à la bonne taille.**_

_**Sortant de la grange, dans laquelle elle se trouvait, la jeune fille se demanda où elle avait pu atterrir, et surtout, où se trouvaient ses mères, son grand-frère et sa petite sœur.**_

_**Anna, sa petite Anna, son petit renard, comme elle**_ _**aimait l'appeler, elle espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.**_

_**Marchant dans cette forêt inconnue, qui se présentait à elle, elle ne put retenir un cri de stupeur en avançant sur une route, comme elle n'en avait jamais vue et, en voyant deux lumières lui foncer dessus.**_

_**Ne devant sa survit qu'à sa magie, qui la fit décoller, la repoussant sur le bord de la chaussée, grâce à un jet de glace.**_

_**Jet de glace qui alerta la conductrice, qui sortit de sa voiture, complètement stupéfaite par ce qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux.**_

\- Qui êtes-vous et où avez-vous appris à faire ça ?

_**Devant elle, se tenait la brune qui lui avait donné la vie, sa maman.**_

_**Tout du moins, une autre version de sa maman et au vue de son âge et de son accoutrement, une version du passé de la brune.**_

_**Elle savait donc maintenant exactement où elle se trouvait, StoryBrooke, Maine, dans l'autre**_ _**monde, celui où ses deux mères c'étaient rencontrées.**_

_**Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne la connaissait pas, et qu'elle ne devrait en aucun cas savoir qui elle était réellement.**_

_**On ne jouait pas avec le temps, et on ne devait pas modifier le passé, au risque de changer le présent et le futur.**_

\- Je… Je m'appelle Elanna, _**souffla-t-elle, faisant une contraction entre son prénom et celui de sa petite sœur.**_

\- Ok, Elanna, moi c'est Regina, _**répondit Regina, s'approchant doucement de la blonde, faisant sursauter cette dernière, la brune semblait avoir pleuré, ce qui lui fendit le cœur, elle n'avait jamais vue**_ _**sa maman pleurer, elle ne l'avait jamais vu triste, et la découvrir ainsi, lui donnait juste envie d'aller trouver la personne qui l'avait fait pleurer et de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne s'en prenait pas à sa famille**_, désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas peur, tu… Je veux dire, vous avez pleuré ?

\- On va dire que oui, mais ce n'est pas très important…

\- Pourquoi ça ne serait pas très important ? _**Demanda la jeune fille blonde, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, la brune essayait de construire une sorte de mur, de barrage pour stopper toute interrogation.**_

\- Parce que personne ne s'en préoccupe ici.

\- Et bien, dans ce cas, je serais la première à m'en préoccuper, _**avait répondu Elsa, avec force.**_

\- C'est gentille à vous Elanna, _**tenta de sourire Regina, amusée malgré elle par la jeune fille devant elle**_, d'ailleurs, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit, comment êtes-vous parvenue à faire ça, avec la glace ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, je sais le faire c'est tout, depuis que je suis toute petite, mes mamans m'ont dit que c'était parce que j'étais la fille de deux puissantes magiciennes. Et aussi parce que je suis le produit d'un True Love.

\- Et où sont vos parents ?

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez, _**répondit la blonde, essayant ainsi d'échapper à la question, ou au moins de se donner quelques secondes pour trouver une parade.**_

\- Très bien, alors où sont tes parents ?

\- Elles… Elles sont mortes, toutes les deux…

\- J'en suis navrée, _**souffla-t-elle**_, mais comment as-tu atterris ici ?

_**Elsa essayait de se rappeler tout ce que ses mères avaient pu lui dire sur ce monde-ci.**_

_**Se souvenant de la période de un an dont personne ne se souvenait, mais également, de tous les habitants de l'autre monde qui c'était retrouvé coincé ici à cause de la malédiction que sa mère et sa grand-mère avaient tenté de lancer, mais qui avait mal tourné.**_

_**Elle décida de se faire passer pour l'une d'elle, c'était la seule idée qui lui venait pour le moment, espérant que cette période n'était pas trop éloignée.**_

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, un instant j'étais dans l'Enchanted Forest, avec mon grand frère et ma petite sœur, et l'instant d'après, je me retrouve ici, sans eux…

\- Et tu es resté seule dans la forêt pendant des semaines ?

\- Oui, je sais m'en sortir, avec mon frère on faisait souvent des expéditions en forêt, ce qui rendaient folles nos deux mères.

\- Je vois, _**souffla Regina, avant de reprendre**_, mais je ne peux pas te laisser seule ici, pas à ton âges, cela serait de l'inconscience pure et dure. Je propose que tu m'accompagnes chez moi, on ne sait jamais, StoryBrooke n'est jamais très sûr comme ville.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous embêter. Je suppose que vous devez avoir quelqu'un qui vous attends chez vous_**, répondit Elsa, pensant bien qu'Emma et Henry devaient se trouver quelque part.**_

\- Mon fils a préféré rester avec son autre mère, ce qui est habituelle, à se demander qui la élevé pendant 11 ans…

_**Elle avait dit cela avec un ton tellement lasse, que la blonde faillit la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mais elle ne pouvait pas ici, elle n'était pas**_ _**sa mère, sa mère se trouvait à des années d'ici et dans un autre monde.**_

\- Je vais venir avec vous dans ce cas, _**avait répondu Elsa, espérant ainsi effacer un peu la peine que ressentait sa maman d'un autre temps.**_

\- Très bien, par contre, je vais devoir modifier quelque peu tes vêtements, si tu ne veux pas attirer l'attention.

\- Non ! _**S'exclama la blonde, tout en paniquant, se reculant, laissant une boule de glace se former autour d'elle, il était hors de question que l'on touche à sa robe, c'était la seule chose qui lui faisait dire qu'elle n'était pas folle, c'était également la seule chose qui lui rappelait sa famille.**_

_**Si elle ne devait jamais les revoir, elle tenait à garder cette robe, le plus précieusement possible.**_

\- Ok, ok, je suis désolée, je n'essayerais pas changer tes vêtements, je te le promets ! _**C'était alors exclamée Regina, levant les bras en l'air, signe qu'elle se rendait, ce qui calma la jeune fille, qui accepta de baisser sa barrière de glace.**_

\- Vous le promettez ?

\- Je te le promets, _**acquiesça la brune, ouvrant la portière du côté passager de sa voiture**_, maintenant si tu montais.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _**Demanda avec curiosité Elsa, s'approchant pour détailler l'étrange boite de fer.**_

\- C'est une voiture, une sorte de carrosse, _**lui expliqua patiemment la mairesse.**_

\- Où sont les chevaux ?

\- Il n'y en a pas, du moins pas comme tu les entends, mais il y a un moteur dans le capot, qui permet à la voiture d'avancer, je t'expliquerais tout ça une fois à la maison, si tu permets.

_**La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds acquiesça, montant dans le véhicule, elle était peu rassurée, mais elle avait confiance en cette femme, qui, quelques années plus tard serait sa mère…**_

_**RM/ES**_

_**Le voyage n'avait pas duré très longtemps, mais suffisamment pour qu'Elsa puisse poser quelques questions sur ce monde à Regina.**_

_**Elle avait par exemple appris, qu'ici, les personnes pour communiquer s'envoyait des sms, principalement parce que la brune en avait reçu un d'Emma Swan qui lui demandait, encore, de l'excuser, ce que l'ancienne Evil Queen ne comptait pas faire, du moins pas pour le moment, elle avait tout de même sa fierté.**_

_**Elle avait également appris que la musique pouvait sortir d'une petite boite, appelé radio, ce qui l'avait grandement surprise quand elle c'était mise en route au démarrage du moteur.**_

_**Bien sûr, elle savait déjà quelques informations sur ce monde avant, parce que ses mères, lui en parlait, ainsi que son frère, mais elle ne savait pas tout.**_

_**Et en apprendre plus**_ _**l'intéressait, elle commençait à voir ce voyage dans le temps d'une autre manière, cela lui donnait une chance extraordinaire d'apprendre à connaitre ses parents, son frère dans le passé et aussi ses grands-parents.**_

_**Arrivant devant le manoir, la blonde retint un cri de surprise, c'était exactement la même maison que celle dans laquelle elle avait habitée jusqu'à ce que ce Rumpelstiltskin l'enferme dans cette boîte.**_

_**Regina, l'avait conduit à l'intérieur, et la blonde avait essayé de ne pas craquer, elle avait réellement l'impression d'être chez elle, de retrouver son chez-elle, l'intérieur était presque le même, sauf bien entendu les nombreux**_ _**appareils électrique et la lumière qui s'allumait d'elle-même sans que l'une de ses mères n'aient à faire de tour de magie.**_

\- Tu as peut-être faim, je peux te préparer quelque chose si tu le souhaites.

\- Non merci, je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

\- Très bien, alors je vais te montrer ta chambre et te montrer comment tout marche ici, tu verras, c'est différent et en même temps, c'est bien plus pratique une fois que l'on sait s'en servir.

_**La petite blonde suivit la mairesse jusqu'à l'étage, la laissant la conduire jusqu'à une pièce, dont elle alluma la lumière**_ _**grâce à un interrupteur.**_

\- Voici ta chambre, tu pourras rester ici tant que tu le voudras, même si je suppose que rester avec l'Evil Queen n'est pas une chose que tu voudras à long terme.

\- Vous n'avez rien de l'Evil Queen, si je puis me permettre, je veux dire, vous n'avez pas essayé de me tuer, vous avez été plutôt gentille, mais je ne vais pas vous embêter trop longtemps quand même, je pense que vous avez mieux à faire que de vous occuper de moi.

\- Elanna, je te promets que tu ne me déranges absolument pas, en faites égoïstement, cela me fait du bien de ne pas être seul ici, c'est grand et ça a vite tendance à me faire me déprimer. Alors un peu de compagnie m'est bénéfique, surtout en ce moment.

_**Un éclat de douleur mêlé à de la tristesse était passé dans ses yeux chocolats, ce qui frappa à nouveau Elsa, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir cette étincelle dans les yeux de sa mère, elle avait réellement l'impression que ce n'était pas la même personne.**_

_**Ici, elle semblait torturée, à deux doigts de craquer, alors que sa Regina à elle était heureuse,**_ _**chantonnant tout en préparant le petit déjeuner, racontant des histoires à Anna, s'amusant parfois à faire vivre l'histoire sous ses yeux avec sa magie.**_

_**Si seulement elle pouvait changer cela, elle aimerait tellement revoir cette lueur de joie dans ses yeux chocolat qu'elle aimait tant.**_

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je resterais aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez.

\- Super, _**sourit-elle doucement**_ _**faisant comprendre à la blonde qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en acceptant de rester**_, maintenant, si tu me suivais, il faut que je te montre comment on prend une douche ici, c'est un peu différent de l'Enchanted Forest, tu vas voir.

_**Regina avait passé la demi-heure suivante à expliquer comment marchait les diverses instruments dans toutes les pièces de la maison, s'assurant ainsi que son invité arrive à s'en sortir seule.**_

_**Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle était aussi gentille avec la blonde qui l'accompagnait de pièce en pièce, en lui posant des questions, mais elle se sentait connectée à elle.**_

_**Et puis, cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à Robin et au retour de Marian, ce qui avait mis fin à son couple quasi éphémère, sans même que ce dernier daigne lui**_ _**parler…**_

\- Et bien voilà, je suppose que je vais te laisser dormir maintenant, si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais dans la chambre au bout du couloir, tu n'auras qu'à toquer.

\- D'accord, _**acquiesça Elsa, tandis que la brune laissait un léger sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres, avant de faire demi-tour**_, Regina ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

\- De rien, bonne nuit Elanna.

\- Bonne nuit Regina, _**souffla la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, il allait lui falloir une bonne nuit de sommeil pour faire face à tout ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui, et surtout, pour lui permettre de trouver un moyen de retourner chez elle…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de cette fic, je vais essayer de faire mon possible pour que ça ne soit pas trop long !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Benaïm.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à publier, surtout qu'il était prêt et corriger depuis plus d'une semaine, mais j'ai été occupée 2000 depuis pas mal de temps, alors autant je trouvais du temps pour écrire, mais j'avais la super flemme de prendre le temps de publier quoi que ce soit.**_

_**Mais je viens finalement de me donner un coup de pied au fesse mental pour m'y mettre, et prendre une quinzaine de minutes pour publier ce chapitre.**_

_**Je commence à plus ou moins savoir ou je vais aller avec cette fics, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose, parce que sinon j'écris pour ne rien dire et je tourne en rond.**_

_**Enfin, bref, je vais cesser de trainer en longueur sur l'intro et vous laisser lire, bonne lecture tout le monde !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Le lendemain, Elsa mit plusieurs minutes à essayer de se rappeler où elle se trouvait, et puis, tout lui revient, comme un énorme flash, son enlèvement, tout ce temps enfermé dans ce récipient, elle ne savait exactement combien de temps d'ailleurs, mais également son arrivé ici, sa rencontre avec sa maman du passé, sa tristesse qu'elle essayait de dissimuler, mais qui semblait tellement profonde.**_

_**Quittant le lit moelleux dans lequel elle se trouvait, la jeune fille blonde ouvrit la porte de la chambre, se laissant guider par une odeur appétissante qu'elle avait sentie une fois le panneau de bois ouvert, si elle n'avait pas tous ses souvenirs cités précédemment, elle aurait parfaitement pu croire qu'elle se trouvait chez elle, dans l'Enchanted Forest, et qu'en descendant, elle**_ _**allait trouver sa petite sœur en train de se disputer avec leur grand frère à propos de quelque chose de futile, sous le regard amusé de sa maman aux cheveux blond et celui désespéré de son autre maman.**_

_**Entrant dans la cuisine, Elsa ne savait pas si elle devait faire part de sa présence à Regina, elle semblait être ailleurs, le regard légèrement dans le vide tandis qu'elle retournait les gaufres dans la machine prévue à cet usage.**_

_**Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait tout simplement à rebrousser chemin, la brune se retourna dans sa direction, un léger sourire s'installant sur ses lèvres, faisant comprendre à la jeune fille blonde qu'elle était désirée dans la pièce.**_

\- Bonjour, _**souffla Elsa, s'avançant dans la pièce, hésitant légèrement sur la marche à suivre.**_

\- Bonjour Elanna, as-tu bien dormis ?

\- Très bien merci, je crois que je n'avais pas dormi comme ça depuis des siècles, _**tenta-t-elle de faire passer comme une plaisanterie, ce qui n'était peut-être pas totalement, après tout, elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait passé, enfermée dans cette boîte.**_

\- J'en suis heureuse, _**souris un peu plus Regina, elle semblait trouver la plaisanterie amusante**_, veux-tu des gaufres ?

\- Je n'y ai jamais goûté, _**répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, bien entendu, elle en avait déjà mangé, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ça existait avant que tout le monde retourne dans la forêt enchanté, peut-être était-ce quelque chose de typiquement d'ici, elle préférait donc jouer la sécurité.**_

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu vas goûter, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire, je ne connais pas une seule personne au monde qui n'aime pas les gaufres, et ce n'est pas pour me venter, mais je trouve que je réussis plutôt bien se plat.

_**Cela, elle le savait aussi, c'était toujours Regina qui faisait à manger, Emma étant particulièrement nulle dès qu'il s'agissait de faire le plat le plus simple, elle avait failli brûler la maison rien qu'en essayant de faire cuire des pâtes.**_

_**S'installant à table, Elsa regarda autour d'elle, essayant de voir ce qui changeait entre cette maison et celle de son passé, où de son futur, elle ignorait comment elle devait le dire.**_

_**Il y avait quelques appareils qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sûrement ce qui marchait à l'électricité, c'est ce que lui avait expliqué la brune hier en lui faisant visiter, sinon, beaucoup de chose était la copie conforme de son chez-elle.**_

\- Tu veux du Nutella et de la Chantilly sur tes gaufres ? _**Lui demanda alors Regina, la faisant sursauter légèrement, elle était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle en avait oublié le monde autour d'elle.**_

\- Qu'est-ce que du Nutella ? La Chantilly, je sais ce que c'est, mais le Nutella…

\- C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer si tu n'y as jamais goûté, viens voir là, _**proposa-t-elle en ouvrant un pot en verre, tandis que la blonde se levait pour la rejoindre.**_

_**Lui tendant une petite cuillère pleine de la substance brune, Elsa la prit avant de la plonger dans sa bouche, c'était sucré, il y avait surement de la noisette, du chocolat, et c'était délicieux.**_

\- C'est vraiment bon, _**souffla-t-elle**_, je crois que j'en veux bien sur mes gaufres, avec de la chantilly s'il vous plait.

\- Très bien, je te fais ça, tu peux retourner t'asseoir, je m'occupe de tout.

\- Ok, _**acquiesça la blonde, tout en reprenant sa place à table…**_

_**RM/ES**_

\- Alors, parle-moi un peu de tes parents, _**retentit la voix de Regina, une fois que l'une comme l'autre furent attablé avec leur petit-déjeuner, la brune ayant même fait une entorse à son régime alimentaire habituelle, puisque devant elle trônait deux gaufres avec de la chantilly.**_

_**Aïe, la question qui fâche, Elsa n'avait pas eu le temps de créer un mensonge de toute pièce en quelques heures, surtout qu'elle avait passé la plupart de celles-ci à dormir.**_

_**Tant pis, elle allait inventer sur le tas, elle n'avait pas le choix, ou alors Regina**_ _**découvrirait qui elle était réellement.**_

\- Et bien… Mes deux mamans s'appelaient Lana et Jennifer, Maman L'… était… la maman râleuse, toujours à rectifier maman J' quand elle faisait quelque chose de mal, ou quand elle disait quelque chose d'inapproprié devant mon grand frère, ma petite sœur ou moi, je crois que cela la faisait même plus rire qu'autre chose d'ailleurs, de se faire engueuler comme ça, elle disait souvent que ça lui rappelait leurs débuts, elles ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture… Ça me fait toujours bizarre de me dire que je ne les verrais plus… Ni l'une… Ni l'autre…

_**Apprendre à pleurer sur commande était la meilleure chose qu'elle est pu apprendre étant petite, Henry disait toujours qu'elle était bien trop mélodramatique pour son propre bien, et Anna, elle, avait tenu aussi à apprendre de la meilleure comme elle le disait, sans réel succès.**_

_**Laissant une ou deux larmes couler sur ses joues, Elsa les essuya d'un revers de main, tandis que la brune devant elle, attrapait l'une de ses mains entre les siennes.**_

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te poser de questions sur elles, si c'est trop douloureux pour toi, on peut arrêter d'en parler tout de suite.

_**Mais la blonde n'eut pas à répondre que déjà, on sonnait à la porte, faisant soupirer Regina, il semblerait qu'elle n'attendait pas de visite et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en avoir non plus.**_

_**La sonnerie retentit à nouveau, la faisant cette fois-ci grogner, tandis qu'elle lâchait la main de la jeune fille, se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte.**_

_**Ne voulant pas louper ce qui allait se dire, Elsa se leva, marchant à la suite de la brune, se postant dans un coin où elle ne pourrait pas se faire voir, elle ne voulait pas rencontrer trop de monde avant d'avoir pu inventer une histoire complète sur qui elle était dans l'autre monde, parce que sa maman brune, elle pouvait gérer, elle la connaissait, même si elle n'était pas**_ _**tout à fait la même ici.**_

\- Miss Swan, que faites-vous ici ? _**Grogna Regina en ouvrant la porte, voyant la sauveuse, devant elle, habillé de son habituelle veste en cuir rouge.**_

\- Vous ne répondiez pas à mes messages, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de venir ici.

\- Le faites que je ne vous réponde pas veux peut-être tout simplement dire que je ne veux pas vous parler, alors vous et votre veste, bonne à mettre à la poubelle allez faire un tour, et si possible, loin, très loin de chez moi.

_**Outch, ça c'était lancé, songea Elsa, elle n'avait jamais vu ses mères se disputer, mais elle avait entendu quelques histoires de son frère Henry sur leurs nombreuses disputes d'avant.**_

_**Et elle était en train d'en vivre une en direct, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que Regina avait du répondant.**_

_**Mais Emma, elle, n'était pas décidée à partir, un véritable pot de colle, en effet, poussant légèrement la brune, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds entra dans le manoir, faisant soupirer la mairesse.**_

\- Vous avez de la chance que j'ai promis à Henry d'éviter d'utiliser la magie pour tout et rien, sinon je vous aurais envoyé voler en dehors d'ici.

\- Vous ne le ferriez pas, même si vous n'aviez rien promis à Henry, _**répondit simplement Emma en haussant les épaules, se dirigeant vers le salon, elle comptait bien avoir une conversation avec l'ancienne Evil Queen, elle tenait à s'excuser, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Regina lui pardonne.**_

\- Ne me tentez pas Miss Swan.

_**Essayant de regagner la cuisine sans se faire voir par Emma, Elsa rentra dans l'un des meubles du coin de la pièce, lâchant un cri de douleur qu'elle ne put retenir.**_

_**Interpelant la blonde qui se tourna dans sa direction.**_

\- Qui c'est elle ?

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà ! Comme vous devez vous en douter, dans le prochain chapitre, Emma fera plus ample connaissance avec Elsa, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le chapitre suivant.**_

_**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dis à bientôt !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Bénaïm**_


End file.
